


Like a Stray Dog Sick [Art]

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, Flirting, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: An almost-adult Steve Rogers, struggling with his own identity, gets a job at a local queer cafe. Tony is a regular customer there, and takes a liking to Steve, much to Steve’s chagrin, at least initially.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	Like a Stray Dog Sick [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> This art was done as part of the 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang. Unfortunately, the author whose story I claimed could not complete the challenge, but I really loved working with them and their story, so I thought I’d put the art out there anyway. 
> 
> This was my first time ever doing a Big Bang in any capacity, and it really was quite fun!
> 
> The premise of the story was a high school/coffee shop Ults AU, essentially. It was super unique and such a fun take on the Ults universe. Steve is initially put off by Tony’s flirting - because this is Ults after all - but he warms up to it. My art is set early in the storyline, when Steve first meets Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @gaycaps on twitter


End file.
